1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tie down assembly and more particularly to a tie down assembly having a fitting for removable mounting within a stake hole of a pickup truck to aid in securing truck bed cargo or a camper top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to use tie downs to secure cargo in the bed of a pickup truck. The tie downs are fixed around the perimeter of the truck bed and provide anchorages for cargo securing lines.
The usual tie down is in the form of an eye cleat or hook fastened to the truck bed side wall by screws or the like which extend through openings specially drilled in the side wall. Tie downs of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,375 (J. E. Bernascone, issued Dec. 14, 1965); 3,357,670 (C. 0. Larson, issued Dec. 12, 1967); and 4,295,765 (Burke, issued Oct. 20, 1981). Proper location of the drilled openings is tedious and time consuming. Further, if bolts are used rather than screws, access to both sides of the side wall section is required.
It is impractical for a truck owner to remove such tie downs for use on another truck because of the semipermanent nature of the installation and because of the unsightly fastener openings which remain.
There is a need for a tie down assembly which can be quickly and removably fitted to a pickup truck side wall without any need for drilling or cutting of the wall. In certain applications it is preferable that the fitting be retractable to a flush relationship with its mounting surface so that it is unobtrusive and out of the way when not in use. However, it should be easily movable to a position for engagement by a cargo securing line.
There is also a need for a tie down assembly of the foregoing character, but which also includes a securing or clamping assembly which is engagable with the frame of a camper top or analogous structure for securing the camper top in position upon the pickup truck side walls.